1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to theatre lighting, and more particularly the automated positioning of a patterned beam from a multiparameter light.
2. Description of Related Art
Multiparameter lights are useful for many dramatic and entertainment purposes such as, for example, Broadway shows, television programs, rock concerts, restaurants, nightclubs, theme parks, the architectural lighting of restaurants and buildings, and other events. A multiparameter light typically includes a light source and one or more effects known as xe2x80x9cparametersxe2x80x9d that are controllable by an operator from an external lighting control system. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,392,187 issued Jul. 5, 1983 to Bohnhorst and entitled xe2x80x9cComputer controlled lighting system having automatically variable position, color, intensity and beam divergencexe2x80x9d describes multiparameter lights and a lighting control system. Multiparameter lights typically offer several variable parameters such as strobe, pan, tilt, color, pattern, iris and focus.
Multiparameter lights are able to project color or patterns of light on, for example, a stage, a room, an arena, or the external features of a building, to achieve a desired lighting effect. In some types of multiparameter lights, patterns of light are created within the beam typically by the use of such components as stencils and lithos. Patterns of light may be caused to rotate by rotating the stencils and lithos in the beam. In other types of multiparameter lights, patterns of light are created within the beam by the use of special lenses such as lenticular lenses. The location of patterns of light projected by the multiparameter light from scene to scene is controlled by a position parameter, which may be varied by the operator of the lighting control system. Typically, a multiparameter light receives commands such as the position parameter from the lighting control system, and includes some form of internal control system to handle communications and control operation of the various components of the multiparameter light. Typically, the internal control system includes a controller integrated circuit or microprocessor and associated memory for storing operational code and data. The operator of the lighting control system uses a joystick or other input device to move the patterned beam from the multiparameter light to the desired location. Each multiparameter light has a separate communications address so that the respective locations for the patterns projected by the multiparameter light may be individually set. Typically thirty or more multiparameter lights may have their projections positioned to provide the desired lighting effect.
A particular type of multiparameter light known as the Emulator laser simulator, previously available from High End Systems of Austin, Texas, created patterns of light with beam movement rather than with stencils. The Emulator laser simulator produced a narrow beam of light by using a Xenon lamp and an optical system to collimate the light from the Xenon lamp. The collimated beam of light was passed within the housing through a color wheel to a shutter, an X scanning mirror, a Y scanning mirror, and an exiting aperture. Unlike conventional multiparameter lights which use stencils to create patterns of light, the Emulator laser simulator created specific patterns of light by directing the collimated beam with the X and Y scanning mirrors as specified by a xe2x80x9cprogramxe2x80x9d parameter. Instructions for creating the patters of light were stored in the Emulator light itself as non-changeable factory code. The patterns were selected by the lighting control system for the Emulator laser simulator, which used a dedicated protocol. The lighting control system for the Emulator laser simulator could control multiple Emulator laser simulators by addressing them separately and then selecting the parameters to be adjusted. For example, the operator of the lighting control system for the Emulator laser simulator might first have selected one of the Emulator laser simulators to be addressed in a particular scene. Next the operator might have set the program parameter to select a pattern to be created by movement of the straight beam of collimated light. The pattern might have had several other operator-selected variables such as scanning rate and pattern size. Next the operator might have selected a color and/or strobe. The operator might have move the pattern to a particular position by changing the position parameter, the pattern being reference to the position parameter. The operator might have moved the pattern to different positions during a show by changing the position parameter from scene to scene.
Prior to the advent of relatively small commercial digital controllers, remote control of light fixtures was done with either a high voltage or low voltage current; see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 3,706,914, issued Dec. 19, 1972 to Van Buren, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,898,643, issued Aug. 5, 1975 to Ettlinger. With the widespread use of digital computers, digital serial communications has been adopted as a way to achieve remote control; see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,139, issued Jun. 13, 1978 to Symonds et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,227, issued Sep. 29, 1987 to Callahan.
Some time ago, a number of proprietary protocol schemes for serial communications with theatre devices were developed, which left the user desiring to control theatre devices from different manufacturers with the necessity of having to use an array of different equipment using different protocols designed by the respective manufacturers. In response to this situation, the United States Institute of Theatre Technology (xe2x80x9cUSITTxe2x80x9d) in 1986 adopted a standard digital communications system protocol for theatre devices known as DMX512. While the DMX512 protocol has been updated several times since its adoption, the basic communications protocol remains the same. Basically, the DMX512 protocol requires a continuous stream of data at 250 Kbaud which is communicated one-way from the lighting control system to the theatre devices. Typically, the theater devices use an Electronics Industry Association (xe2x80x9cEIAxe2x80x9d) standard for multi-point communications know as RS-485. Information on DMX512 can be found in the publication xe2x80x9cDigital Data Transmission Standard for Dimmers and Controllersxe2x80x9d by the United States Institute for Theatre Technology Inc, 6443 Ridings Road Syracuse, N.Y. 13206-1111 USA. he DMX 512 protocol allows for up to 512 separate control channels.
FIG. 1 shows an illustrative multiparameter lighting system based on the USITT DMX512 protocol. Power mains 12 provide AC power to a controller 10 and multiparameter lights 20, 22, 24, 26, 32, 34 and 36 over standard building electrical wiring 14. A communications cable 16 is run from the controller 10 to the first multi-parameter light fixture 20, and additional communication cable segments 21, 23, 25, 31, 33 and 35 sequentially connect the light fixtures 22, 24, 26, 32, 34 and 36. While only seven multiparameter lights are shown in FIG. 1 for clarity, typically multiparameter lighting systems may have thirty or more such lights. Lighting control systems are available from several manufacturers, including High End Systems, Inc. of Austin, Tex.
An illustrative light fixture 100 suitable for use in the multi-parameter lighting system of FIG. 1 is shown in greater detail in FIGS. 2 and 3. The front view of FIG. 2 shows a lamp housing 110 which has a light exit aperture 111. The lamp housing 110 is rotatably attached to a yoke 108 by two bearing assemblies 107 and 109. The yoke 108 is in turn rotatably attached by a bearing assembly 105 to an electronics housing 104, which contains a power supply, a communications receiver, and the internal control system. While multiple bearing assemblies typically are used, simplified bearing assembliesxe2x80x94bearing 105 for pan, bearings 107 and 109 for tiltxe2x80x94are shown in the figure for clarity. A line power cord 102 for connecting the multiparameter light fixture 100 to the power mains 12 (FIG. 1) extends from the electronics housing 104. A panel area on the electronics housing 104 contains a display and a keypad 106 for viewing and entering data. The side view of FIG. 3 shows that the electronics housing 104 also includes a pair of digital communications terminals, one of which is a digital input terminal 112 designated DIGITAL LINE IN and the other of which is a digital output terminal 114 designated DIGITAL LINE OUT. Respective communications cables plug into the terminals 112 and 114, and multiparameter lights may receive signals, pass signals, or originate signals through these terminals. Multiparameter lights are available from several manufacturers, including High End Systems, Inc. of Austin, Tex.
Different types of multiparameter lights have different types of light positioning apparatus. FIGS. 2 and 3 show one illustrative type of multiparameter light in which the base and lamp sections are separate and the lamp section is movable relative to the base so that it may be variably positioned under operator control, thereby enabling the projection of a light beam over a range of directions. Another illustrative type of multiparameter light (not shown) is contained in a single housing and uses a reflector (one or more) that is movable relative to the housing so that it may be variously positioned under operator control, thereby enabling the projection of a light beam over a range of directions.
Under the DMX512 protocol, each control channel may provide up to 256 separate values. A multiparameter light operating with the DMX512 protocol may require the use of several control channels to operate the parameters. If a multiparameter light has 12 parameters to be varied, it is quite likely that a minimum of 12 separate control channel addresses may be used by the light. Often additional channels are used to increase the resolution of parameter control. For example, 256 channel values may not provide the desired resolution of control for the pan positioning of a typical multiparameter light, which is capable of panning 360 degrees. FIG. 4 shows a typical multiparameter light in which the lamp housing 110 is at 90 degrees relative to the electronics housing or base 104. The arc 130 indicates a portion of the 360 degree panning range of the lamp housing 110 relative to the base 104. A light beam 120 is projected from the lamp housing 110. FIG. 5 shows the lamp housing 110 panned with a pan parameter of 135 degrees relative to the base 104. FIG. 6 shows the lamp housing 110 panned with a pan parameter of 45 degrees relative to the base 104. The 256 values available on a single channel enables a resolution of pan movement of only 256 positions, less than the 360 degrees of pan desired. When one channel cannot provide the desired resolution, two control channels are used to provide 256 by 256 different positions. Also additional control channels may be used to control various other conditions of the multiparameter light such as enabling the lamp or entering into special modes of operation.
When controlling multiparameter lights, the operator inputs to a keyboard of the lighting control system to send commands over the communications system to vary the parameters of the lights. When the operator of the lighting control system has set the parameters of the multiparameter lights to produce the desired effect, the operator has produced a xe2x80x9cscene.xe2x80x9d Each scene with its corresponding parameter values is then stored in the memory of the lighting control system for later recall by the operator or as an automated recall. As many as 100 or more scenes may be put together to make a xe2x80x9cshowxe2x80x9d. The respective positions of the multiparameter lights may be different within each scene. As the lighting control system recalls each scene that has been programmed by the operator, the multiparameter lights move the projected light, which typically includes many different patterns, from one location to another in accordance with the operator""s program by varying the pan and tilt parameters (also generally referred to as the position parameter). As the projected light is repositioned from scene to scene, a pleasing visual movement is created. The movement may be fast or slow and is at the discretion of the programmer when the programmer programs the scenes.
Programming the many scenes for the show can be tedious. The operator of the lighting control system may work for several days to vary the hundreds of parameters available when utilizing thirty or more multiparameter lights. Unfortunately, the operator may not always have sufficient time available to create the desired effect because of the limited time that may be available to him. Many shows have limited rehearsal time which restricts the amount of programming time available to the operator.
To facilitate programming a show, manufacturers have added macros to multiparameter lights of the types that use such components as stencils, lithos, and lenticular lenses to pattern their beams. These macros function in the operational code and are selectable with the control protocol of the multiparameter light to provide some automation of a parameter with the corresponding command. The macros that are selectable by the control protocol may be located in addition to the normal operation of the parameter. For instance, when using the DMX protocol and controlling the shutter of a multiparameter light, a single DMX control channel may be utilized to allow the operator to open the shutter and let light be projected or close the shutter and stop the light from being projected. The single DMX control channel incorporates not only the specific open and close commands for the shutter but also might include additional commands or macros. With a macro, the shutter may be opened and closed many times a second by only using one command. This macro command creates a stroboscope. Without the stroboscope macro, the operator would have to create many scenes that would include a general open and close command. It is easy to see that with the macro command only a single command is used within a scene by an operator to cause a stroboscope. This saves the operator a great amount of programming time.
In known systems using DMX, macros may be located on the same channel of the parameter they affect or they may be located on a separate channel that is devoted to only macros.
High End Systems of Austin, Tex. provides macros for several different parameters to save operators time when they program shows. One of the macros available un the multiparameter lights of High End Systems is a macro control channel of a general nature known as the macro channel. The macro control channel can be found, for example, in the Studio Spot(trademark) Automated Luminaire. The macros available for the Studio Spot multiparameter light allow the operator to use the macro control channel to call up the macros when addressing the light. When a macro command is given, the light is automatically moved through several different positions while simultaneously changing several other parameters such as, for example, color, pattern and shutter.
The macros that include multiple position changes of the prior art have a notable disadvantage. The macros that provide the multiple position changes are preprogrammed by the manufacturer in the multiparameter light operating code, and these multiple positions commonly reference a predetermined and preprogrammed initial position of the light. The initial position typically is the first position that the light arrives at after initializing upon turn-on, and typically is programmed into the operating code of the multiparameter light by a software programmer in a development laboratory. If an operator chooses to call up a macro that includes multiple position changes for the light positioning apparatus of the multiparameter light, the projected light will move only to the positions programmed by the factory. Even though the multiparameter light may already have some value of position that has been given by the lighting control system when the macro is called up, the macro references only the starting position as originally specified in the operational code and ignores any position that the lighting control system has established.
This disadvantage is illustrated in FIGS. 7 and 8. FIG. 7 shows a pan position of 225 degrees relative to a base position of zero degrees, as indicated by the arrow projecting from the center of the 360 degree circle at the 225 degree position. The operator may set this pan position on a particular multiparameter light and the lamp housing responds by moving into that position. Now, when the operator commands a position sequence macro for a 40 degree panning range, the multiparameter light references a factory preprogrammed position of, say, 180 degrees and pans 20 degrees on each side thereof, as shown in FIG. 8 by the arrows projecting from the center of the 360 degree circle at the 160 degree and 200 degree positions. The dotted arrow projecting from the center of the 360 degree circle at the 225 degree position represents the previous position of the lamp housing as set by the operator, which was ignored.
Unfortunately, these factory originally specified starting positions may not be useful to the operator in providing the desired effect. For example, if an operator has programmed or positioned a multiparameter light to project a patterned beam on the center of a stage and a macro that involves position changes is called up by the operator, the pattern will start to automate its positions as provided by the macro using a starting position that was put into the operational code by the manufacturer. The macro likely will automate the position changes of the multiparameter lights in directions that is away from the center of the stage, often considerably so. As a specific example, consider an installation in which the multiparameter lights are mounted around the stage in a circular fashionxe2x80x94not all mounted facing the same direction when referencing the stage. If the operator selects the desired pattern or patterns and calls up a known position sequence macro for the multiparameter lights, all of the multiparameter lights will automate in reference to the original factory programmed positions regardless of any position originally set by the operator. This means that the multiparameter lights mounted around the stage in a circular fashion will move through their automated positions without achieving the lighting effect desired by the operator.
It is the object of the invention to reference position sequence macros of a multiparameter light to a position having a relationship to the show rather than solely to a manufacturer designated position.
This and other objects are achieved in various ways by the various embodiments of the present invention. For example, one embodiment of the present invention is a method of programming a lighting system comprising at least one multiparameter light, the multiparameter light comprising a light positioning apparatus controlled by a position parameter and a beam pattern selected by a pattern parameter. The method comprises providing a plurality of macros for the multiparameter light, each of the macros comprising position sequences for the light positioning apparatus referenced to the position parameter; projecting a light beam from the light positioning apparatus; setting the pattern parameter to impose the beam pattern on the light beam; setting the position parameter to move the light beam to a selected location; setting a macro parameter to activate at least one of the macros, wherein the light beam from the pattern parameter setting step is moved sequentially to a plurality of locations as determined by the position sequences of the activated macro with reference to the position parameter from the position parameter setting step; recording the setting of the position parameter from the position parameter setting step; recording the setting of the pattern parameter from the pattern parameter setting step; and recording the setting of the macro parameter from the macro parameter setting step.
Another embodiment of the invention is a method of operating a lighting system comprising at least one multiparameter light the multiparameter light comprising a light positioning apparatus controlled by a position parameter and a beam pattern selected by a pattern parameter. The method comprises projecting a light beam from the light positioning apparatus; providing a pattern parameter for the multiparameter light; providing a position parameter for the multiparameter light; providing a plurality of macros having position sequences for the light positioning apparatus of the multiparameter light, the position sequences being referenced to the position parameter; setting the position parameter to selectively position the light positioning apparatus; and setting a macro parameter to activate at least one of the macros; wherein the light beam is patterned as determined by the pattern parameter and moves sequentially to a plurality of locations as determined by the position sequences of the activated macro with reference to the position parameter.
Yet another embodiment of the invention is a multiparameter light comprising a beam patterning apparatus; a light positioning apparatus capable of being variably positioned; a communications receiver; and a internal control system coupled to the communications receiver, the beam patterning apparatus, and the light positioning apparatus. The internal control system comprises a plurality of macros having position sequences for the light positioning apparatus; programmed logic responsive to a first value received by the communications receiver for activating the beam patterning apparatus; programmed logic responsive to a second value received by the communications receiver for positioning the light positioning apparatus; and programmed logic responsive to a third value received by the communications receiver for selecting at least one of the macros, the position sequences of the selected macro being referenced to the second value.
A further embodiment of the invention is a multiparameter light comprising a beam .patterning apparatus; a light positioning apparatus capable of being variably positioned; a keypad; and a internal control system coupled to the keypad and to the light positioning apparatus. The internal control system comprises a plurality of macros having position sequences for the light positioning apparatus; programmed logic responsive to a first value originating from the keypad for activating the beam patterning apparatus; programmed logic responsive to a second value originating from the keypad for positioning the light positioning apparatus; and programmed logic responsive to a third value originating from the keypad for selecting at least one of the macros, the position sequences of the selected macro being referenced to the second value.
Yet a further embodiment of the invention is a lighting system for producing a show, the lighting system comprising a lighting control system and at least one multiparameter light. The multiparameter light comprises a beam patterning apparatus; a light positioning apparatus capable of being variably positioned; a communications receiver coupled to the lighting control system; and a internal control system coupled to the communications receiver and to the light positioning apparatus. The internal control system comprises a plurality of macros having position sequences for the light positioning apparatus; programmed logic responsive to a first value received by the communications receiver from the lighting control system for activating the beam patterning apparatus; programmed logic responsive to a second value received by the communications receiver from the lighting control system for positioning the light positioning apparatus; and programmed logic responsive to a third value received by the communications receiver from the lighting control system for selecting at least one of the macros, the position sequences of the selected macro being referenced to the second value.